The invention relates to a wrist bandage for injuries to the wrist, for example distortions, mild sprains, extension injuries and structural loosening in the carpal area and in the transitional area to metacarpals 1 to 5, and incipient degenerative changes of the carpo-metacarpal joint of the thumb.
Depending on their design and on the indications for which they are intended, orthopedic bandages exert a fixing, guiding, bracing and/or supporting action on the extremities of the human body.
These medical bandages must have a shape which corresponds to the anatomical circumstances in order to be able to act externally on the human body with a form fit and a force fit.
Medical bandages of this kind are produced by cutting out blanks from planar material, for example neoprene, knitted fabrics or woven fabrics. The anatomically appropriate shape is obtained via the shape of the blanks or darts, for example with gussets, and subsequent joining together of the blanks, as is also customary in articles of clothing.
The joining together can be done by sewing, gluing or other conventional methods.
The great disadvantage of these bandages is that the exact anatomical fit can be achieved only with difficulty and there are a large number of connection points, for example seams. These connection points change the properties of the material used, and there is the danger of pressure points on the skin.
Dressings or bandages for the wrist are used in the treatment of distortions, contusions or sprains of the ulnar and radial ligaments. However, they can also support the healing process in the case of fissures of the metacarpal bones. Finally, by means of appropriate immobilization of the wrist, irritation of the metacarpal joints can be reduced to such a point that it entirely disappears.
EP 0 775 476 A discloses a wrist bandage designed for both hands, using a flexible support material which has been anatomically appropriately shaped and on which two pockets are sewn, in each case in the lateral edge area, and these are used for receiving a splint. The bandage is applied and fixed around the wrist with the aid of several straps.
It is an object of the invention to design a bandage which has a high degree of functionality with proprioceptive action, but which at the same time is easy and uncomplicated for the patient to apply and which, by means of dispensing with rigid elements, offers a high degree of dynamics. Moreover, the bandage should be inexpensive to produce.
This object is achieved by the bandage defined according to the main claim. The subclaims relate to advantageous developments of the bandage.
Accordingly, the invention describes a wrist bandage with a first angled strip which consists of two branches which run together at an acute angle and whose inner edges are connected to one another, in particularly sewn to one another, at least in sections, but preferably along the entire length of the edges, and with a second elongate strip which is attached to the second branch of the angled strip and which, in the distal forearm area, at the transition to the carpal area, wraps round the carpal area in a circle.
In the transition area between the two branches, a substantially round incision is made which starts in the first branch and extends into the second branch and, when the bandage is applied, serves to receive the thumb.
In a first advantageous embodiment of the bandage, the angle xcex1 between the branches of the angled strip is between 20xc2x0 and 45xc2x0, in particular between 25xc2x0 and 40xc2x0.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the bandage, a connection strip is provided which is attached at one end to the elongate strip and is attached at the other end to the first branch of the angled strip.
In the distal forearm area, at the transition to the carpal area, the elongate strip of the bandage wraps round the carpal area in a circle, and preferably in such a way that it can be closed. In addition, the thumb is provided in a kind of loop with a tongue-like support.
From the thumb to the carpal area, the blank of the bandage is connected by a seam. This seam, by virtue of its design, ensures an excellent anatomical fit and support of the thumb of the bandage in the thumb/carpal area.
Moreover, the preferred integration of a connection piece, a preferably elastic textile part, on the inside of the bandage, ensures that the bandage is easy to apply and secure in position in the open state using just one hand.
From the aspect of biomechanics, it has proven particularly advantageous if, in the bandage, the cutout for the thumb is in a U-shape and has a certain height-to-width ratio, since only in this way is it possible to provide a support for the thumb and a thumb loop. The height H of the thumb loop in relation to the width B preferably has a ratio of 1 to 1.0 through 2.2, particularly preferably 1 to 1.7.
In a further preferred embodiment, the bandage is made of a material which is laminated at least on both sides and which has a velcro-like velour on the outside, or has partially attached velcro areas on the outside, and a skin-compatible textile material on the inside.
Moreover, spacer fabrics with corresponding laminations can be used or, in the case of technical machine finishing, also without laminations.
Such spacer fabrics are disclosed in EP 0 071 212 B1. Spacer fabrics are mat-like laminated articles with a top layer of woven fiber or filament, a bottom layer, and, between these layers, individual or clustered holding fibers which, distributed across the surface of the laminated article, are needled through the particle layer and join the top layer and the bottom layer together. In an additional feature according to EP 0 071 212 B1, but not an essential one, particles of inert stone, for example sand, gravel or the like, are provided in the holding fibers.
The holding fibers needled through the particle layer maintain the top layer and the bottom layer at a distance from each other and they are connected to the top layer and the bottom layer.
Woven or knitted spacer materials are described inter alia in two articles, namely:
an article from the specialist journal xe2x80x9ckettenwirk-praxis 3/93xe2x80x9d, 1993, pages 59 to 63 xe2x80x9cRaschelgewirkte Abstandsgewirkexe2x80x9d [Raschel-knit spacers] and
an article from the specialist journal xe2x80x9ckettenwirk-praxis 1/94xe2x80x9d, 1994, pages 73 to 76 xe2x80x9cRaschelgewirkte Abstandsgewirkexe2x80x9d [Raschel-knit spacers]
and reference is hereby made to their content, and their content is part of this disclosure and invention.
Preferred materials are neoprene foam, polyurethane foam or polyester foam, and these are preferably perforated for better aeration.
In a further preferred embodiment of the bandage, the material has an elasticity of 30 to 150% in the X axis and of 5 to 70% in the Y axis, where the X axis runs in a circle round the forearm and wrist in the applied state of the bandage, and the Y axis, again in the applied state of the bandage, runs along the length of the forearm, i.e. longitudinally.
In a further preferred embodiment of the bandage, the material for the connection part has an elasticity of 50 to 200% in the X axis and of 0 to 50% in the Y axis, where the X axis runs in a circle round the forearm and wrist in the applied state of the bandage, and the Y axis, again in the applied state of the bandage, runs along the length of the forearm, i.e. longitudinally.
Finally, an excellent configuration of the bandage is obtained if the forearm part and the elongate strip have one or more velcro closures or press studs.
Thus, the bandage according to the invention differs markedly from conventional bandages which in general only enclose the wrist or in some cases also just the distal end of the ulna and radius.
The bandage places hardly any restriction on the physiological range of movement of the hand and in addition to an adaptive grip also permits a plunging grip. The circular compression of the bandage in the carpal area provides a feeling of increased joint strength. By this means, movements which would otherwise be painful are once again possible, which results in improved overall circulation and nutrition of the capsular ligament apparatus.
The invention is explained in more detail with reference to six diagrammatic drawings of an illustrative embodiment, without this implying any unnecessary limitation on the invention.